Utter Denial
by rena.xoxo
Summary: He needed a fiance, and she was there. Because they were NOT in love...just like Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an ice block and Haruno Sakura was ugly...pft...yeh right! SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yes coz Masashi Kishimoto would totally be sitting here writing fanfiction when he could be getting Sasuke and Sakura together in the REAL manga… -sigh- No I don't own Naruto…. –sob-**

The 23 year old man groaned and silently cursed his best friend.

Damn Naruto. Damn him to the deepest pit in hell.

Well…not the _deepest_ maybe, because the look on Karin's face was priceless.

Even if he did have to find a fiancé in 3hrs and 46 minutes.

Sasuke pondered if it'd be easier if he _wasn't_ emotionally constipated.

Not that he was per say, but…well…you know…and…ugh!

He, Uchiha Sasuke was NOT emotionally constipated.

Even if Karin was Miss Japan 5 times running and Sasuke was totally NOT interested…

Sasuke figured it was because he other best 'friend' Sakura had been Miss Universe 5 times…because the Government never gave Karin her Visa in time…not that the Government preferred Sakura to go…no…definitely not.

Meet Haruno Sakura.

5 time and current winner of Miss Universe.

Top University Graduate.

And the only person (besides Naruto) who can melt the goddamn ice block more commonly known to the world as Uchiha Sasuke, Business Tycoon.

Enter Uchiha Sasuke.

CEO of Uchiha Corporations.

Ice Block.

_NOT_ Emotionally constipated, because hell, that skirt Sakura was in the other day…good thing she wasn't paying attention to his pants.

Because he'd rather have everyone think he was an emotionally constipated ice block than _actually_ admit he loved his best friend.

Not that he was emotionally constipated or in love with his best friend…

Sasuke glanced at the clock again and then out the window, his eyes trailing the all too familiar coastal view he had from his 31st floor office. He had 3 hrs and 19 minutes to find a fiancé.

It's not like the perfect fiancé was going to waltz in his office door or something…ppfftt…geez, this is the 21st century reality people, not some fan fiction…

Sakura huffed and silently cursed her best friend.

How the _hell_ was Mr. Ice Block supposed to find himself a fiancé in 3hrs and 46 minutes?

After pulling her hair into a messy bun, she opened the door to her car.

Sakura liked her car.

It was shiny.

Shiny is good.

But anyway…moving on now…

While driving she mulled over how Sasuke's pants had visibly shifted when she walked into his office adorning that absolutely _adorable_ skirt the other day.

It was nice to know her amazingly sexy best friend was _not_ emotionally constipated.

Not that she thought he was sexy.

Really, he was 5 time and current winner of Japan's most eligible Bachelor award…well…not anymore since Naruto (falsely) stated (shouted) that Sasuke had a fiancé…

But for the look on Karin's face?

It was _SO_ totally worth it.

Turning into the underground carpark of the Uchiha Corporations building, Sakura glanced at the dashboard clock.

Sasuke had 3hrs and 19 minutes to find a fiancé

Sakura was standing in the centre of his abnormally large office, watching him skeptically as a large (seemingly evil) grin slowly plastered itself over Sasuke's face.

Her heart shaped face tilted as her mouth turned down into a slight frown.

It wasn't exactly the evil grin that bothered her; it was more that the evil grin was _directed_ at her…

Her.

Haruno Sakura.

And _not_ one of her rabid fanguys…

Standing up, Sasuke ushered his best friend to follow him. He slipped his left arm around her waist, an old habit Sasuke found oddly hard to drop. After all, it wasn't as easy for fanguys to get to her when he had her firmly plastered to his side…

Because _bad_ things happen when you mess with Uchiha Sasuke.

Gently leading her, Sasuke cupped his free hand over her eyes.

Leaning in he gently whispered.

"I found her, and she's perfect"

Sakura shivered against his toned body. They'd stopped now. She couldn't really fathom a life where there was another girl besides her in Sasuke's life.

Pretend fiancé or not.

Because everyone knows the storyline.

They meet, they fall in love, and they live happily ever after…because they never mention the best friend who was always there.

Nope, she get's cast aside as usual, because even though it's blatantly obvious she loves him, he doesn't ever see her.

Not that she was in love with him.

The feeling she experienced was so foreign.

So…different.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from her face.

"Look at her, perfect."

The skeptic look re- appeared.

This time it wasn't directed as Sasuke…

More so at the full length mirror in front of her.

So this was his great idea…

He was obviously talking to her because Sakura couldn't see anyone else in the room.

Ezekiel the Goldfish didn't count.

**So…what d'you think?**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No...I don't own Naruto...**

**-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-**

Sakura pouted and frowned.

"But I don't wanna!"

If Sakura's miniskirt the other day didn't do the trick, this _definitely_ threw Sasuke off.

"Huh?"

Turning around, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Karin will _hate_ me!!"

Sasuke scoffed and choked down a laugh.

"Sakura," he told her wisely. "She's hated your guts since you beat her to Prom Queen, I doubt this would make much difference" Sasuke stated.

Averting her eyes, Sakura bit her lip and clasped her hands together.

Sasuke had a point.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist, feeling his arms snake around her tiny form.

"I feel like ice cream."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke laughed as Sakura dragged him towards the minibar in his office, stopping by to feed Ezekial first.

"It's a wonder you're a model Sakura, with all the junk you eat..." smirked Sasuke, grabbing two bowls for himself and his roseatte haired friend.

Glaring at him she replied.

"It's not my fault I have high metabolism, and besides, where's the Double Choc ice cream I put in here last week? Don't tell me you _ate my ice cream!?"_

Sakura had turned around, her eyes wide and her luscious lips slightly parted. Sasuke personally thought she looked adorable, her expression making him want to kiss her.

Hypothetically of course. Because he didn't _like_ her or anything.

Sighing, Sasuke opened a smaller compartment in the fridge and pulled out a box of Double Choc ice cream.

Squealing, the pink haired model hugged her best friend before grabbing the box, pulling the lid open and grinning widely.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

And once again, Sasuke was stuck with the washing up.

He had no idea how she did it. Glancing over at the petite form of his best friend, he sighed and continued to scrub the bowls.

Maybe it was her pout, those pink, full lips, so close yet so far.

Or her wide, innocent, emerald eyes.

Or maybe it was her voice...sweet...alluring..._mesmerising_.

Yes. Multibillionaire Business Tycoon Uchiha Sasuke washed dishes.

But only for _her_.

**Because you love her.**

_What the hell!? I thought I got rid of you!?_

**Why would you want to get rid of the voice that told you the answer to the question that guaranteed you a place in Harvard?**

_...uh huh..._

**I'm ALWAYS right.**

_I don't love Sakura._

**PPsshttt...yeah right, and we're all just characters in a fan fiction based on a manga about ninjas...**

_Shut up._

Sasuke frowned, his forehead creasing.

His 'conscience' sounded suspiciously like Naruto...

**i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i**

**Er...yeh... **

**Review and let me know what you think... **

**...Thank you to...**

**crazyevilgirl****, ****Adiji-Sensei****, ****aizi**** and ****qUeStIoNmArKk**

**...for reviewing!!**

**And so I take my leave.**

**Alice.**


End file.
